A hot summer night Dutch versie
by DracoLover1989
Summary: Harry fantaseerd over Draco, Draco fantaseerd over Harry. Maar beiden hebben al een relatie met iemand anders. Gaan ze hier iets mee doen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ik vond het weer eens tijd worden voor een nieuwe fictie.  
Ik heb een tijdje niet geschreven vanwege prive omstandigheden, overlijden van mijn oma en lichamelijke klachten.  
Nu heb ik weer nieuwe inspirratie opgedaan en deze verwerkt in een nieuwe Harry/Draco fanfictie.

Dit is de nederlandse versie van het verhaal maar er komt ook een engelse versie voor diegene die daarin geinsteresseerd is en natuurlijk voor mijn engels talige lezers.

**Title: **A hot summer night.**  
Genre: **Romance, Drama  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K Rowling.  
**Summary: **Harry fantaseerd over Draco, Draco fantaseerd over Harry. Maar beiden hebben al een relatie met iemand anders. Gaan ze hier iets mee doen?

* * *

**A hot summer night.**

Het was een zomerse warme september dag. Het nieuwe schooljaar was ook pas weer begonnen en de leerlingen van Zweinstein genoten van hun vrije weekend. Geen lessen, Zwerkbaltraining of zwoegen voor proefwerken. Velen zochten het nabijgelegen meer op voor verkoeling en vertier. Zo ook veel van de Griffoendors en de Zwadderaars.

* * *

_Harry;_

Ik lag heerlijk aan het meer te relaxen met mijn Ginny in mijn armen tot plots mijn aandacht werd getrokken door voorbijgangers. 'O god daar heb je hem ook weer.' Meteen hield ik mijn adem in, en ik voel mijn hartslag plots versnellen. Er ligt een knoop in mijn maag en slikken wordt ook ineens een probleem. Ik zweet als een otter. Waarom voel ik me toch steeds zo als hij in de buurt is? Of ik hem nou kan zien of niet mijn lichaam reageert instinctief op zijn aanwezigheid of ik het nu wil of niet. Zelfs in mijn dromen heb ik geen rust, ik droom alleen nog maar over hem en niets anders. Het is moeilijk om niets te laten merken en ik doe mijn uiterste best om niet te staren naar dat adembenemende lichaam. Het is alsof er een engel voorbij komt lopen. Een prachtig slank maar gespierd lichaam, bleke huid die er zo zacht uit ziet als fluweel of zijde, ik wilde altijd al die huid strelen gewoon om te zien of mijn fantasie me voor de gek houd of niet.  
Ik kijk toe hoe het groepje gaat zitten op het plekje wat ze hebben uitgekozen. Mijn hart bonst pijnlijk in mijn borstkast als Draco zijn witte T-shirt uittrekt en in niets anders dan zijn zwembroek zijn vriendin, waarvan ik de naam nooit kan onthouden een vluchtige zoen geeft, het water in stapt en kopje onder gaat. Even voelde ik een lichte jaloerzie toen hij haar zoende.  
Ik speur het water af om te zien waar mijn engel weer boven water komt en glimlach lichtjes als ik hem weer zie opduiken en zie dat hij een hand door zijn haar haalt om het water eruit te halen. Prachtige blonde haren die schitteren in het zonlicht. Onbewust zucht ik lichtjes wat de aandacht trekt van Ginny.

"Harry is er iets?" ik ruk mijn ogen met tegenzin los van de Zwadderaar en kijk omlaag naar het roodharige meisje in mijn armen en glimlach naar haar.

"Nee hoor." Antwoord ik lichtjes hoofdschuddend, ik buig naar voren en geef een kus op haar voorhoofd.

"Je bent zo stil, je hebt de hele tijd nog niks gezegd." Ik hoor duidelijk een ongeruste toon in haar stem.

"Nee echt niet, ik was gewoon even in gedachten verzonken, niks bijzonders Gin." Ik sla mijn armen iets steviger om haar heen en dat leek te helpen want ze liet het er verder bij zitten en ontspande zich weer in mijn armen.

Mijn ogen dwalen opnieuw af naar de blonde Zwadderaar die nu het water weer uit is en op zijn handdoek ligt met zijn vriendin in zijn armen. Ik durf te zweren dat ik voor een moment zijn ogen mijn kant op zie kijken. Ik weet het wel zeker, voor een ogenblik kruisden onze blikken elkaar, groene ogen in ijzige grijs blauwe ogen. Ijzig en kil maar even mooi als de rest. Kon ik maar een keer echt alleen met hem zijn, dan wis ik daarna gewoon zijn geheugen alsof er niks gebeurd is.

* * *

_Draco;_

"He Drake ga je mee naar het meer?" hoor ik mijn vriendin Marcy vragen terwijl ze me bij mijn middel vast grijpt.

Marcy is echt een geweldige meid, lang blond haar met heldere blauwe ogen en een mooi slank lichaam afkomstig uit een volbloed gezin. Na lange preken van mijn vrienden en geflirt van haar kant af zijn we nu al 3 maanden samen. Gewoon om van het gezeur en gezeik af te zijn. Ze is een leuke meid en vast geschikt voor iemand maar niet voor mij, ik zie haar meer als een zus die ik nooit gehad heb en al snel zou ik haar hart moeten breken. Ik heb gewoon geen oprechte gevoelens voor haar. Er is voor mij, in mijn ogen maar één persoon. Niet dat dat ooit iets gaat worden, waarom niet? Moet je me dat nog echt vragen? Ik kom uit een volbloed gezin vol mensen die allemaal ooit in Zwadderich hebben gezeten. Hij en ik zijn geboren vijanden die elkaar horen te haten. Niet dat ik dat ooit echt gedaan heb het komt allemaal door dat masker wat ik mezelf voor moet houden om niet in de problemen te komen. Hij ziet me vast alleen maar als een vuile klier die een hekel heeft aan mensen die in mijn ogen minder zijn dan ikzelf en wie ik daar waar het maar kan de huid vol kan schelden en vervloeken. Een zoon van een dooddoener. Maar dat is niet wie ik echt ben. Niemand weet eigenlijk hoe ik echt ben en soms haat ik dat. Al die vooroordelen en geruchten. Ik ben helemaal niet zo slecht zoals velen zullen denken.

"Drake?" ik kijk omlaag naar het meisje wat om mijn middel hangt en ik knik licht instemmend.

"Ja ik ga wel mee." Antwoord ik met lichte tegenzin. Het meer.. Daar waar de Griffoendors ook zullen zijn, ik zag ze eerder al zitten tijdens een wandeling.

We verlaten het schoolgebouw en liepen richting het meer. Natuurlijk zag ik ze al zitten nog ver in de verte. Ik wist gewoon dat hij daar zat met dat roodharige Wezel meisje aan hem vastgeplakt. We naderen het groepje Griffoendors en ik houd mijn hoofd omhoog en afgewend. Ik huiverde lichtjes nadat we ze voorbij waren, ik voel gewoon hoe zijn schitterende groene ogen mij volgen, ze staan in mijn rug gebrand en in mijn geheugen. Harry en ik zijn al zo vaak zo dicht bij elkaar geweest oog in oog dat je die ogen maar niet kan vergeten. Als je er te lang in kijkt verlies je gewoon jezelf en de grip op de realiteit. Ik wil terug kijken, maar ik kijk niet terug en loop stug verder naar een mooi leeg plekje. Ik gooi mijn handdoek neer en trek mijn t-shirt uit.

"Ik ga even zwemmen." Zeg ik tegen Marcy en geef haar vluchtig een zoen op haar voorhoofd. Ik loop het water in en daar waar het diep genoeg is duik ik onder water. Verkoeling net wat ik nodig had. Ik blijf onder water totdat ik echt weer naar boven moet om adem te halen. Ik haal een hand door mijn haar en de waterdruppels lopen weg over mijn rug. Ik loop terug de kant op en trek Marcy in mijn armen die me eerst nog probeert weg te duwen omdat ik nog nat ben van het water maar ik ben te sterk voor haar en uiteindelijk laat ze het dan ook maar zitten. We klieren wat met elkaar en opnieuw voel ik de ogen van de Griffoendor mijn kant op kijken, maar deze keer kijk ik wel terug. Groene ogen in grijze ogen. Mijn hartslag versnelt en ik krijg het plots weer heel erg warm. Ik houd zijn blik vast en probeer zo geirriteerd mogelijk te kijken met een haast onzichtbare grijns op mijn gezicht. Waar loop je naar te staren Potter, waar denk je aan?

* * *

**A/N: **Dit was hoofdstuk 1. Blijf me volgen voor de rest van het verhaal.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ik heb mijn werk een beetje laten versloffen, sorry daarvoor. Inmiddels is mijn opa ook overleden en ik ben er gewoon niet meer aan toe gekomen om verder te gaan.

* * *

_Harry;_

Ik was net lekker aan het trainen voor de eerst volgende zwerkbal wedstrijd.  
Ik deed een paar loopings en trainde op snelheid, ik wilde dit jaar nog beter en sneller zijn dan voorgaande jaren. Opeens zie ik iets voorbij flitsen in mijn ooghoeken. Mijn zoekers reflexen staan gelijk op scherp. Ik dacht in eerste instantie dat het de snaai was maar dat was het natuurlijk niet aangezien we niet met de spullen zelf mochten trainen. Het was een persoon. Mijn hart bonst wederom pijnlijk in mijn borstkast als ik realiseer wie het is, zijn blonde haren wapperen in de wind en hij kijkt me aan met de meest bekende grijns op zijn gezicht. Ik huiver voor een moment. Wie anders zou mijn harstlag doen versnellen? Ik slik een paar keer om de brok in mijn keel weg te krijgen.

"Ga weg Malfidus, ik was hier eerst." Bracht ik uit en werp hem een waarschuwende blik toe maar hij schijnt me niet serieus te nemen. Ik kijk toe hoe hij naar me toe komt vliegen met een splinternieuwe bezem, een model nieuwer als die van mij.

"Ik heb er net zo veel recht op om hier te zijn als jij Potter het veld is groot genoeg. Ik wil mijn nieuwe vuurflits uitproberen." Antwoord hij nonchalant en haalt een hand door zijn haren. Daar heeft hij een punt.

"Best als je maar niet in de weg vliegt." Bijt ik hem licht geiriteerd toe. Hij schud zijn hoofd en lacht op een sarcastische toon.

"Laten we deze training wat interresanter maken. Wat dacht je van een wedstrijdje Potter?" Voor een moment lijkt me dit een redelijke uitdaging. Voor iedereen die me goed kent weten natuurlijk dat ik graag inga op uitdagingen. En dan bedenk ik me ineens dat dit wel Draco Malfidus is.

"Wat is het addertje Malfidus?'' antwoord ik wat meer op mijn hoede.

"Gewoon een klein wedstrijdje. Wat dacht je hiervan; de winnaar mag beslissen wat de verliezer moet doen." Maar goed dat ik het vroeg. Draco Malfidus kennende zit er altijd wel een addertje onder het gras. De winnaar beslist wat de verliezer moet doen. Ik huiver voor een moment bij deze gedachte met wat hij me zou laten kunnen doen als ik verlies.

"Alles?" antwoord ik. Ik kijk terug naar Draco die lichtjes met zijn hoofd knikt en nog steeds een grijns op zijn gezicht heeft.

"Dat is echt walgelijk zelfs voor jouw doen."

"Bang Potter?"

"Mocht je willen Malfidus."


	3. Chapter 3

_Draco;_

Ik zat al dagen te verzinnen hoe ik Harry voor een moment voor mezelf zou kunnen hebben.  
Toen ik hem op het zwerkbalveld bezig zag zijn zag ik dit natuurlijk gelijk als een kans en besloot deze met beide handen aan te pakken.

In mijn hoofd vormde zich zo een plan maar het mocht natuurlijk niet meteen opvallen dus kwam ik op het idee om een wedstrijdje te houden met als prijs dat de winnaar zelf mocht beslissen wat de verliezer moest doen. Zo kon ik zelf de controle in handen nemen en dit was gelijk een kans om alleen met hem te zijn en niemand anders erbij.

Ik rende naar de leerlingenkamer om mijn nieuwe vuurflits te halen die mijn vader me gegeven had. En 1 zwaai met mijn toverstok en ik stond in mijn zwerkbalkleding. Ik maakte haast naar het zwerkbalveld voordat Harry weg zou zijn en vloog de lucht in en ging rakelings langs hem. Ik grijns naar hem. Even was ik bang dat hij mijn uitdaging niet zou aan nemen maar ik ken Harry nu wel goed genoeg om te weten dat hij deze uitdaging niet uit de weg zou kunnen gaan.

"Bang Potter?"

"Mocht je willen Malfidus." Ik lachtte in mezelf. Daar had ik hem het was zo makkelijk, hij was zo makkelijk uit te dagen.

"Vergeet niet dat jij mij ook van alles kan laten doen. _Als _jij wint dan natuurlijk." Spotte ik. Uit mijn zak haalde ik de gouden snaai te voorschijn die ik voordat ik hiernaartoe kwam snel uit de koffer gepikt had. Het was verboden om met de spullen te trainen en op de koffer zat dan ook een sterke beveiligings spreuk. Maar deze was niet sterk genoeg voor mij in ieder geval. Het was vrij snel gepiept.

Ik zie Harry's ogen groot worden van verbazing en ik houd mezelf in om niet te lachen.

"Maar dat is verboden Malfidus. Wat als ze ons betrappen?"

Nu lach ik wel, maar sarcastisch.

"Sinds wanneer houd jij je netjes aan de regeltjes Potter? Dan zit er maar 1 ding op en dat is niet gepakt worden." Antwoord ik.

"Oke genoeg gepraat Malfidus. Laat die snaai maar gaan." En dat deed ik dan ook. En we vlogen beiden een andere kant op zoekend naar de snaai die er als een dolle vandoor was gegaan.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Oke ik heb nu in 1 middag 3 hoofdstukken geschreven en toegevoegd. Hopelijk is het wat geworden. Alvast gedankt voor de reviews Florreke! Speciaal voor jou nog het volgende hoofdstuk geupload. Veel plezier!

* * *

Het was een mooie wedstrijd. Zowel Harry als Draco hadden een goede kans deze te winnen. Harry manouvreerde net iets simpeler en makkelijker dan Draco. Maar Draco was sneller op zijn nieuwe bezem en daar moest hij duidelijk nog een beetje aan wennen.

Harry hield de rechterkant van het veld in de gaten en Draco lette op de linkerkant. Harry zag hem wat loopings maken en andere truckjes.

Harry zag de snaai als eerste en ging er achteraan en al snel zat Draco vlak achter hem. Beide waren ze in topvorm vandaag. En niemand had zin om deze weddenschap te verliezen. Draco zette zijn bezem al snel naast die van Harry en hij grijnsde triomphantelijk naar hem.

Harry was de snaai voor een moment uit het oog verloren, en toen zag hij vanuit zijn ooghoeken dat Draco ineens razendsnel zijn bezem naar beneden gooide. 'Hij heeft de snaai gezien.' Dacht Harry en volgde Draco meteen. De Zwadderaar was sneller dus Harry deed er alles aan om bij hem te komen. Ze vlogen nu schouder aan schouder en raasden nog steeds met hoge snelheid richting de grond. Beiden konden niet goed meer zien waar ze vlogen doordat de snelheid ervoor zorgde dat hun gezichtsveld vertroebelt werd. Toen ze nog maar een paar meter van de grond verwijderd waren trok Draco plotseling zijn bezem weer omhoog en ging er opnieuw vandoor. Harry ging zo snel dat hij niet dacht dat hij zo snel zijn bezem zou kunnen afremmen. Nog maar een paar meter en hij zou te pletter storten tegen de grond. Hij trok in alle macht zijn bezem omhoog en op een haar na ontweek hij de grond. Hij keek rond om te zien waar Draco was en die hing stil boven hem met een gemene grijns op zijn gezicht.

"Gefopt Potter, je dacht echt dat ik snaai gespot had he?" Harry antwoordde niet in plaats daarvan schoot hij snel richting Draco. Met zijn schouder gaf hij hem een duw en sprintte toen langs hem heen. Dit keer had Harry de snaai toch echt gezien en hij was vastberaden hem nu niet meer uit het oog te verliezen. En Draco had dit door, hij keerde zijn bezem en ging Harry achterna en al snel vlogen ze weer schouder aan schouder, sneller en sneller zo snel waren ze beiden nog nooit gegaan. Ze overtraden alle snelheidslimieten die waren opgelegt voor deze sport aangezien het levensgevaarlijk was en hierdoor al meerdere spelers waren omgekomen. Maar dat kon ze geen van beide iets schelen op dit moment.

Opnieuw maaktte de snaai een duikvlucht naar beneden en de jongens gingen erachteraan. Bezems optimaal naar beneden gericht. Ze probeerden elkaar uit koers te stoten terwijl ze de snaai achterna zaten die nu nog sneller richting de grond ging. Ze gingen zo snel en de grond kwam steeds dichterbij en toen realiseerde ze beide dat het te laat was om opnieuw op te trekken. Ze zouden tegen de grond storten, hoofd eerst. Zowel Harry als Draco kwamen met een harde knal tegen grond tot stilstand. Bij Harry werd alles zwart.

Toen Harry zijn ogen weer opende zag hij dat Draco over hem heen stond gebogen met zijn toverstok in zijn hand. "He!" riep Harry en stond gehaast op om zichzelf te verdedigen.

"Rustig maar Potter, wees blij dat ik botten kan helen. Je brak je beide armen toen je je hoofd daarmee probeerde te beschermen." Harry bekeek zichzelf even en keek toen op naar Draco. Draco zijn gezicht zat onder het bloed wat afkomstig leek te komen van uit zijn neus en een diepe snee in zijn voorhoofd. Maar kon verder geen ernstige verwondingen zien.

"Ik heb niks." Antwoorde Draco droogjes.

"Zijn onze bezems nog heel?"

Draco grijnsde lichtjes en trok toen toch een pijnlijk gezicht.

"Ja ik heb eerst bij de bezems gekeken, ik heb toen mijn gebroken neus geheeld voordat ik bij jou kwam kijken."

"Wat attent van je." Antwoordde Harry sarcastisch en haalde zijn schouders op.

"Niet te geloven dat dit allemaal voor niks is geweest en nu zijn we allebij nog gewond geraakt ook." Mopperde Harry.

Draco lachte zoals Harry hem nog nooit had horen lachen. Hij begreep er niks van wat viel er nou te lachen? Ze hadden alle twee wel dood kunnen zijn.

"Het is niet helemaal voor niks geweest Potter." Antwoordde Draco met een grijns op zijn gezicht. Hij opende zijn hand en in zijn palm lag de snaai. Harry had verloren.


End file.
